Talk:SPAS-12
"The SPAS-12's spread is made more tight with the Holographic Sight when hip-firing. This can make it better for targeting enemies at it's range extent, however aiming down the sight will make the pellets spread more. " Is this confirmed? I had thought that the Holo sight just made the bullets travel farther. Pup42512n 04:41, March 2, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n It does neither, and the grip does neither. Go try in a private match in highrise you can test range by blasting out the windows and you can test spread by shooting a wall and observing the spread of the bullets. Aiming down your sights with all shotguns increases the spread. ~Scuba Steve 2-3-10 I don't mean aiming down the sights. If you look at the article now, one of the trivia bullets claim that the Holo sight decreases spread or some such when it is attached, but not aimed down. Pup42512n 01:03, March 4, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n No, regardless of attachments the bullets will spread randomly in a circle made by the hipfire crosshairs. Scuba Steveo 20:31, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Okay then, in that case, I went ahead and took that sentence out of the trivia, because I think what you're trying to say is that the statement is inaccurate...but I'm not 100% sure. Since pup for some reason didn't take it out. TheFedExPope 03:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Range? I remember one time a trivia said that the Grip attatchment for the SPAS-12 decreases range and the Holographic Sight increases range, but now it says the Grip attatchment increases the range for the SPAS-12... Are any of those facts true? Toilet Bowl Soldier 17:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hell if I know. I'm wondering the same m'self.Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 17:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Someone needs to test it then. Toilet Bowl Soldier 17:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Only silencers change range. I'll delete that (and yes, I have witnessed testing). Imrlybord7 18:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) God bless you admin! Toilet Bowl Soldier 18:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Aiming down the sight How were the claims about the spread of ADS pellets confirmed? I see good players aim down the sight because they say it does more damage at range. I tried it myself and that seemed to be the case unless Steady Aim was applied, with which I couldn't tell what was better. DuckReconMjr 20:08, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :I think it does inflict more ranged damage, but the main advantage is that it is more likely to hit because the pellets are wider out.Namfuak 03:58, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I have tested it, with and without aiming down sight and using steady aim in a private match, and there was litterally no difference. Although, if you aim down sight BEFORE you fire and don't go out until AFTER the cocking begins, it will cock SLIGHTLY faster (almost unnoticable). that is the ONLY difference. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 11:54, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :: ::So I've tested it as well and I really want to see proof that ADS increases spread. I cant tell you how many walls I've shot to test this. With the SPAS it seems like ADS decreases the spread. and with the model they are about the same, although I miss more when hipfiring than I do ADS. Course that's because I play hardcore. Shaniqua69 11:49, October 27, 2010 (UTC) SoH Pro does not equal faster RoF I've shot the Spas-12 with both SoH Pro and a different Tier 1 Perk, both hip-fire and ADS, with no drastic differences in the RoF. I even timed them, and they both came out to 7 seconds. Can somebody show me a video where SoH pro does increase the RoF? Because to my knowledge from shooting with and without SoH Pro, they shoot the same. One800MyGrits 01:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) SoH Pro does nothing to any gun's RoF. 14:56, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Then this "A good strategy is to have Sleight of Hand Pro equipped as Perk 1, because it not only dramatically decreases reload time, but also increases the rate of fire when aiming down the sights, because of the pro effect" needs to be taken off. Mostly just what is bolded. One800MyGrits 00:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ironsights SOmeone needs to add an in game picture, please. Bunnokazooie 23:13, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Is this a good shot? I was using this on Terminal in MW2 playing with my bro, he was at the top of the escalators, I was next to one of the pillars, shot and i got a headshot, he was on full health, I had no attachments. Allmy friends are saying that that is impossible, can someone tell me so I can point it out to them. XEYJ That shot is perfectly plausible as long as you weren't using a silencer. I myself have gotten headshots at ~10 yards with the SPAS-12 although by now, this is probably a moot point in your case. Incrognito 17:53, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank You IW! For making the model so terrifically awful. You give a level 1 shotgun more damage, more range, bigger clip, more ammo, faster RoF, and more attachments? Now everyone is using the SPAZ because now it's overpowered. Why don't you go patch that to? Go look at the SPAS-12 page and the Model 1887 page and every other website and video. The SPAZ has become better than a LEVEL 67 shotgun. Its because all these n00bs that play this game were angry that a high level player that deserved a good gun was killing them. IW either needs to lower the SPAS's range or bring back the Akmbo 1887's. PLEASE... 15:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, this isn't a forum for criticizing the game or the developer. If this really is a concern of yours, maybe you should post to their forum. Incrognito 17:14, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, Treyarch For making the gun actually look like it's real life companion, I've seen 1000 pictures of the gun, and none have the stock folded like it is in MW2. Glad we won't see the Models, dispite them being 200 years old. I'm glad that IW is practically ruined, maybe Respawn will produce something better than their last title. PFC.Stockholm 15:39, June 15, 2010 (UTC) IW is joining Respawn Entertainment... --TMOI {Talk} 15:40, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I know, but they won't be under Activision. Activision specifically demanded that they release as little detail as possible before the launch and avoid a beta. A beta could've caught some of the probablys like care-package glitchs, javelin, Over powered weapons, unbalanced spawns, unfair killstreaks, the list goes on. Hopefully same shit won't happen with Black Ops.And yes, put your cool face on ^.^ PFC.Stockholm 15:43, June 15, 2010 (UTC) That trollface is by me if anyone asks. --Slowrider7 15:45, June 15, 2010 (UTC) lolwut? PFC.Stockholm 15:46, June 15, 2010 (UTC) If you call it cool face I will stab you in the neck. Slowrider7 15:50, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Is it really a SPAS-12 or a variant? It could be a different variant of the SPAS-12,such as LAW-12,SAS-12. Grip SPAZ-12 I've heard that attatching grip to the SPAZ-12 reduces the time it takes to switch it out. Can someone confirm or dismiss this? I have never seen a difference, but that might just be me. Can anyone else confirm this? 01:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Holo sight on SPAS-12 Does increase range. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TN5BTf1_qB8 [[User:DarkSide*|'Dark']][[User talk:DarkSide*|'Side']] 00:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) SEMI OR PUMP? I don't get it, every time someone took it out, they pumped it. It looked like it's pump. XDEATHMAN4aP90x 11:35, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, in Modern Warfare 2, it is clearly used in pump-action. We won't go into the real-life capabilities, but rest assured that in this game it is solely pump-action and unless I missed something, it is the same in Black-Ops in that regard. Incrognito 17:30, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Nope, it's dual action, you can do either in RL. But just cause it's semi-auto in Singleplayer doesn't mean it's the same in Multiplyer. The M16A4 in Modern Warfare is a prime example, full-auto in single, burst-fire in multiplayer. The Smuff 21:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC) : As stated above, I was referring to firing-modes of the SPAS specifically in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and in Call of Duty: Black Ops (you know 'this game' and 'in Black Ops'). I understand that in real-life it can be used in a pump-action and semi-automatic mode of firing. Also, I never stated, nor saw anyone state that they saw it used in semi-auto mode in any gameplay videos (at least no where in this article's discussion). I was merely saying that in multiplayer, it has always been pump-action and that to the best of my knowledge, it is also pump-action in Black Ops. Incrognito 22:27, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought it was semi-auto in MP. I remember seeing footage of some guy firing shots without a pump animation playing in between them. Darkman 4 22:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::You're absolutely confirmed, I just watch in-game (multiplayer) parts of the most recent Xbox Insider release and the SPAS was semi-auto, without a doubt, no pumping or anything. I stand corrected. I have edited the information on the main page about the firing mode under Black Ops and Multiplayer. Incrognito 17:24, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :: ::As it is already mentioned, the SPAS-12 is a 12 gauge select fire shotgun, it is pumped to load the firing chamber through the lower tubular magazine but it is still able to fire in semi-automatic mode after switching the fire mechanism - In real life that is* ::Wiki-waffle 14:19, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Move to SPAS I think since it is only called a SPAS in-game in Black Ops, and the SPAS-12 is a variant thereof, then wouldn't it make sense to have this page simply as SPAS? YuriKaslov 04:54, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :By that logic shouldn't they be separate articles, since the M16 (Black Ops) is separate from the M16A4? [[User:Eltomo85|'Eltomo85']] 17:49, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::We've been discussing merging the different M60 and M16 pages for a while. 02:38, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm on the merge side of that debate, I mean it's just as easy to list what variant appears in what game under their respective sections. In the long run, I think it will help the users who are looking for guns (in all their variants) that span multiple titles. This article especially, because as far as I know, the only difference between the 'SPAS-12' of Modern Warfare 2 and the 'SPAS' of Black Ops is that the name is abbreviated in the latter (as opposed to being an actual variant). Incrognito 17:34, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :: ::SPAS-12 (modern warfare 2) and SPAS (Black Ops) they should be the equivalent? Wiki-waffle 14:26, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Primary?! Will shotguns again be a primary in BO, ala COD4? I loved that in MW, and was kinda upset with the lack of balance in MW2. The SPAS, with its long range would make an excellent balanced weapon in BO. Also does anyone know the firing delay and thus the ROF on the new SPAS? Shaniqua69 18:07, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :It will be semi-auto, with a ROF similar to the W@W M1 Garand. I'd also like to point out that the range seems to be significantly greater than the past shotguns, so I'm hoping that shotguns might actually be worth using now. 18:16, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :It will have short range like cod4 shotguns did because with long range in mw2 it was overpowered. 19:48, November 7, 2010 (UTC) BO Grip = Stock Unfolded? Just throwing this out there, but in Black Ops does anyone think by attaching the grip to the SPAS-12 it will unfold the stock of the gun? I only say this after seeing that the Skorpion "grip" gives it a wire stock. I'd love if attaching a grip unfolded it, it just looks somewhat odd when folded and looks more awesome unfolded. Draco122 11:10, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Well I'll be damned. This is the first shotgun in a Call of Duty game to truly be balanced. It's more powerful than the shotguns in CoD4 and 5, and on-par with that of MW2, but as a primary and semi-auto. The other shotguns can't even come close (the stakeout is too weak, the Olympia's reload is too long, and the HS-10 doesn't have enough rounds to truly be effective.) YuriKaslov 17:06, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I agree. And I have to admit, this is the first shotgun I've ever enjoyed using. Conqueror of all Zombies 01:59, November 23, 2010 (UTC) The SPAS suffer's no draw back from using a suppressor? so the multiplayer section of the BO part of the SPAS-12 article claims that the suppressor has no effect on it's range, spread, and damage....and id like to see proof of that because as far as i remember suppressor's on a shotgun were a terrible idea. Can someone clarify this for me? 01:40, November 23, 2010 (UTC)Cave Weasel :No damage reduction. YuriKaslov 02:07, November 23, 2010 (UTC) : :alright, well if that's all it does, then should the page be edited to say that?Cave Weasel 00:18, November 25, 2010 (UTC)